Shinobi Drabbles
by AmaranteReikaChan
Summary: A collection of 100 and 150 word drabbles to a variety of characters/couples and situations. Ch 15: Christmas drabble. It's a well known fact Ino can't sing. But for some reason she doesn't sound so bad right now.
1. Difference of Opinions: Kakashi, Ebisu

**SUMMARY: **Kakashi and Ebisu have their own views when it comes to the assets of women.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything from Naruto. I barely even own the plotbunnies my mind comes up with.

* * *

**Title: Difference of Opinions**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Hatake Kakashi and Ebisu**

"Kakashi-senpai. It is impossible that the promiscuous Mitara could ever outmatch the beautiful, lovely, and amiable, well endowed Chika-san."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ebisu. Chika is not even worthy to be titled a woman. Mitara on the other hand, now _that_ is a woman! Those curves, those _lips_!" He blushed furiously.

"I am unconvinced."

"Perhaps we need to seek out the master himself?"

"Agreed."

The two then began the search for the infamous pervy-sage, Jiraiya. If anyone could settle the dispute over which girl was more womanly, it was the author and creator of the characters.

* * *

**A/N**: **Reviews always welcome. Tell me what you think XD**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	2. What a Drag: ShikaTema

**A/N: Decided to upload another one just because I could. But be warned, not all updates will be as quick as this.**

**SUMMARY: **There is no competition between a fan and a stop sign, at least, that's what Temari says.

**DISCLAIMER: **Didn't own the characters in the last chapter, and still don't own them now.

* * *

**Title: What a Drag...**

**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari**

"Shikamaru..." Temari pondered. "You should be an Uchiha. They're so much cooler."

Shikamaru gasped.

"Fans are way better than stop signs." She explained.

Shikamaru stared at her. "Firstly, my clan's symbol is not a stop sign. Secondly, I don't see how it possibly affects you."

"It will clearly affect me since it's the dumb clan symbol I'll be stuck wearing forever more."

"What are you—" He stopped to put his hand to her forehead and check if she had a fever. Upon finding none; "You've gone crazy." He concluded.

"Nara. If I'm going to— no I rephrase that, _since_ I'm going to marry you, you should at least care that I'm required to wear a stop sign til I die."

"Who said anything about marriage?" He questioned dubiously.

"I did." Temari stated with an air of superiority. Shikamaru had the impression she'd just ended all discussion on the matter.

* * *

**A/N: Open to suggestions, prompts, requests etc. I promise I'll do almost anything (especially if it gets reviews). But to clear up now, no yaoi, yuri or lemons (or any synonyms). So don't bother asking for that. **

**Please, please, please review.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	3. Troublesome: ShikaTema

**A/N: This comes after the previous chapter What a Drag... I'm dedicating this to bella1025 who gave me the idea of taking the last chapter even further. There is going to be one more in this trilogy. **

**SUMMARY: **Unhappy with the Nara clan symbol, Temari decides to take matters into her own hands.

**DISCLAIMER:** Haven't gained rights to Naruto... yet.

* * *

**Title: Troublesome...****  
Word Count: 150  
Characters: Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari**

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru!"

"What is it now woman?" Shikamaru grumbled, looking up at the blonde that was rudely blocking his view of the clouds. Planning a wedding was so tiring. He'd never have gotten engaged if he'd known it would be this troublesome.

"Remember ages ago when we made the discovery your clan symbol was severely lacking?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru raised his brow; _they_ had made no such discovery. _She_ had made an offensive statement that Uchiha's were better than Nara's, but _he_ had had no such input or collaboration in the matter.

"Well," she continued, "I just had the best idea concerning the new clan symbol."

"What do you mean _new_ symbol!" Shikamaru cried, they'd never discussed this.

Temari ignored his demand, holding out a design proudly. "What do you think?"

"It's just a picture of your fan with _the_ clan symbol in place of the purple dots." He scoffed.

* * *

**A/N: Look out for the next chapter. Please leave a review. It'll make me happy.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	4. Just Deal with it Already: ShikaTema

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is a rather late update considering how short the drabble is. When my sister read it he first thing she said was that Temari was rather OOC, but it can't be helped, it was the way the story wanted to go. Just know you've been forewarned.**

**SUMMARY**: Temari finally comes to a compromise in regards to the Nara clan symbol.

**DISCLAIMER**: Gah, me no own anything.

* * *

**Title: Just Deal with It Already.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari**

"I can't believe no one liked my idea for a new clan symbol." Temari grumbled.

"That's because there's nothing wrong with the one we have now." Shikamaru reasoned.

They were at their wedding rehearsal, and it had just occurred to Temari she was going to be a Nara in less than 24 hours. She would be entitled to everything that came with that, including the stop sign.

"But it could easily be improved...It's so _boring_."

"It may be boring, but it does have many insinuations. When you wear it, it'll show people you're off limits."

Temari smiled, she liked that.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of hugs if you review :)**

**Well that is officially the end of the three-shot. Now, for the next chapter do you want a NarutoxHinata, KibaxIno or KankuroxHana? First reviewer to pick one of these determines the next drabble, so click the pretty button and choose the pairing you want.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	5. Like Father Like Husband: KibaIno

**A/N: Seem to have a little dilemma. Alaula Libitina requested anything but NaruxHina, and mizzgirlygirl0 requested nothing but NaruxHina. So, in my attempt to please everyone I will post both. KibaxIno first, simply because Alaula reviewed first. But I promise, next chapter will be Naruto and Hinata all the way. **

**SUMMARY**: It's often said a girl will marry someone like her father, Yamanaka Ino was no different.

**DiSCLAIMER:** Must I be brought to the sad truth that I own nothing every time I write a story? _Runs behind chair and cries..._

* * *

**Title: Like Father Like Husband**

**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino**

It's often said a girl will marry someone like her father, someone who treats her the same way her father did. Yamanaka Ino was no different.

Most who saw Inoichi and Kiba saw two opposing men. Inoichi liked everything to be clean and hygienic; Kiba hated housework and was content to live in something close to a pigsty. Inoichi was prudent in every way; Kiba was verging on vulgar. Inoichi was precise; Kiba was always winging it.

Ino disagreed with these assumptions, never failing to notice the similarities that her husband and father did hold. They both protected her with their life, snuffing out any threat to her physical or mental wellbeing. They were both affectionate and loyal in their thoughts and actions. And they both took the time to be with her when she needed them.

And when Ino thought about it, those were the only similarities that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually quite happy with this one. But I think I am a little biast. I like nearly anything KibaxIno.**

**But I love reviews even more! So please, review. If you don't, I'll sick Akamaru on you.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	6. Obsessions: NaruHina

**A/N: As promised, NaruxHina. Sorry, I would have updated earlier but I have had little time to do anything but study for the last few days.**

**SUMMARY:** Hinata obsesses over her hair, Naruto obsesses over ramen. Some would wonder how that even manages to go together.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything, not even my laptop.

* * *

**Title: Obsessions**

**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata**

What many people didn't realise about Hinata Hyuuga, was that she had an obsession, an obsession solely revolving around her hair. In her bathroom cabinet she had various products and mouses to thicken, silken, clean and smooth her long flowing blue locks.

It was all an attempt to ensure her hair was healthy and lush, and also beautiful to one particular person.

What everyone did know about was that Naruto Uzumaki had an obsession, with Ramen. Miso ramen, Shio ramen, Maruchan ramen, all types of ramen ever made; he could name them all. When he woke up, he ate ramen; for lunch, he ate ramen; when came dinner, he ate ramen.

It was just one of the many things his girlfriend learnt to love about him.

With two completely different obsessions one might wonder how they functioned as a couple.

But there was one obsession they did share; each other.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. And just a reminder, I'm open to prompts.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	7. Karma Is A Painful Thing: KankuHana

**A/N: My favourite crack pairing.**

**SUMMARY: **Tsume called it karma gone wrong, but Hana knew better.

**DISCLAIMER: **The only place I possibly own anything, is in my dreams.

* * *

**Title: Karma is a Painful Thing**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Inuzuka Hana and Sabaku no Kankuro**

Tsume called it karma gone wrong: Kiba was supposed to have the mischievous child – after what he'd put her through.

But Hana knew better: her terror child wasn't resultant of her Inuzuka heritage (surprisingly). Her daughter would happily bounce off of the walls if she felt the need – right after squeezing someone to death in one of her all-_too-_affectionate bear hugs.

The reason she was so vivacious and impish came down to one thing: her father.

Hana also knew, karma had definitely come back on Kankuro's part. She was just the unlucky soul who had to endure it alongside him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews always welcome. I'm thinking of writing a NejiTen fic, just don't know what to do it on... ideas?**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	8. Crazy: KibaIno

**A/N: I know this is really short, but anyway. I promise there will be a NejiTen soon. I have an idea for it I just have to write it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own the characters, don't even own the title. Got the idea listening to a song.

**SUMMARY: **No one has ever counted Kiba and Ino as being sane, not even themselves.

* * *

**Title: Crazy  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino**

Every time she went back to him, everyone always called her crazy. They said she should just give it up, say goodbye to him for good.

Every time he went back to her his friends told him he was foolish, that it was a hopeless case. They warned him it would just happen again; they'd break up and he'd end up with a broken heart.

But each time it was the same. They always came back to each other. The truth was; Kiba and Ino had always considered themselves crazy.

At least when it came to each other that was.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I've been missing them... Next chapter will either be another ShikaTema or a sandsibs.**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	9. Wager of Uniforms: The Sandsiblings

**A/N: If you've seen from chapter 453 and beyond in the manga, you might recognise the outfit this references to. I just can't bring myself to believe that Kankuro would actually choose to wear something like that himself. And thence came this idea. I hope you find some laughs out of it. And if you haven't seen the outfit, I'd advise you to go check it out as it is quite hysterical.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters, and I don't own the right to say I 'made up' the outfit. All I did was create the backstory.

**SUMMARY**: The sandsiblings make bets over everything and anything, as long as it's not your conventional wager of money. But this is a wager that Kankuro _definitely _doesn't want to lose.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Wager of Uniforms  
Word Count: 150  
Characters: Sandsiblings **

"The penalty?" Kankuro asked smugly.

"How about Gaara decides?" Temari suggested.

"Okay then." Kankuro turned to his younger brother, "Gaara, name your score."

The Kazekage thought momentarily before murmuring impassively. "The winner gets to choose a new outfit for the loser to wear."

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Kankuro said, already sure of his victory.

"For four months." Gaara added.

"What?" Kankuro asked, uncertainty now in his voice.

"I'll settle that," Temari said confidently, "as long as I get to choose a new kabuki design as well."

"That comes under his dress does it not?" Gaara asked coolly.

"How can you be so sure you're going to win?" Kankuro demanded, staring at his sister challengingly.

"Woman's intuition." Temari replied self-assuredly.

* * *

"Stupid woman's intuition." Kankuro grumbled, staring at his bedroom door, waiting for Temari to enter, her victory outfit picked out. The door knob turned slowly and..."BUT THAT'S A DRESS!"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Let me know what you think :D**

**I do have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this, the sandsibs would have to be my favourite dysfunctional family in the world.**

**I promise there will be some NejiTen soon! But only if you review!**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	10. Most Prized Weapon: NejiTen

**A/N: In celebration of 1170 hits for the story I have decided to give you all your first NejiTen drabble. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto and all it's characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. I make no profit from writing these and do it simply for fun.

**SUMMARY:** There was one weapon within Tenten's reach that put all others to shame.

.

* * *

.

**Title: Most Prized Weapon  
Word Count: 150  
Characters: Tenten and Hyuuga Neji**

Being a weapons mistress there was just about no weapon Tenten didn't have in her possession. Her entire arsenal was truly a sight to be admired. However, the weapon in her array that she cherished the most was in fact one she hadn't purchased. It was something she considered herself lucky to have stumbled across.

This weapon was so unique in its style that it was only natural it stood out from the rest. It was so powerful it didn't even require a wielder, and many wouldn't even consider it an attachment to her.

It was skilled in both offence and defence.

And it was times like these that Tenten was reminded why he was her most treasured weapon. As she watched Neji fend off any man who came too close or too interested in his territory it dawned on her that Neji really was the only weapon she needed.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: I realise that this might make Tenten seem a tad 'weak' as it references to Neji being her protector. But I mean no harm out of it and I do honestly believe that Tenten is a strong kunoichi. If there is one thing I know, it's that love can make even the strongest people vulnerable. That's why it's called 'love'. **

**Thanks so much for reading this, and thanks for all the hits. Let's just hope I can thank you all next chapter for the reviews!**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	11. It All Pays Off In The End: Kiba, Hana

**A/N: Yes I know, it's been a while. **

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own the characters, they're far too cool to be my property.

**SUMMARY:** Kiba's views of his sister changed many times through the years.

.

.

* * *

.

**Title: It All Pays Off in the End**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Inuzuka Kiba and Hana **

When Kiba was four he saw Hana as unstoppable, his awesome big sister.

When he was eight he thought she was annoying, everyone always cast him in her shadow.

When he was fourteen he considered her a worrywart; the way she'd constantly fret over his apparently 'reckless' behaviour.

When he was twenty he was exceedingly grateful, she was always able to piece him back together every time he and his girlfriend had a fight.

So, when it came to Hana's wedding day, after all she'd done for him, it only seemed fitting that her younger brother should give her away.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: You know how much I love reviews :)**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	12. As I Am: KibaIno

**A/N: I'm in a good mood - just finished a bout of assessment, therefore I felt the need to update. Yes, I know it's sap - but that's my forte.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I'd love to say Kiba and Ino are mine, and only mine, I can't.

**SUMMARY:** He loved her for many things, but he also loved her unfailingly through many kinds of situations.

.

.

* * *

.

**Title: As I Am**

**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino**

He loved her in the mornings, when she stumbled from bed looking like a hazardous wreck.

He loved her when she cursed his name after they'd had a fight.

He loved her when her face was streaked with tears and mascara after a romantic scene in a movie.

He loved her when she got excited over him telling her he was giving her another all-expenses-paid trip to the mall.

He loved her when she made the extra effort to spend time with his family, even when her day was already full.

He loved her when she played with his dogs after a day worthy of turning even the strongest hearted straight into their beds.

He loved her at night when, just before entering bed she'd remove her makeup and he'd see, once again, the face he loved. The face hidden all day by makeup, the face saved solely for him.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: You know the routine by now. I love reviews :)**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	13. Growing Pains: ShikaTema

**A/N: I seem to have gotten really slow on the update front. I apologise, but it is not my decision when every subject hits me with an assessment piece. But good news! I'm free of hassle for the next three weeks so hopefully I'll be able to make up for lost time! Hows about a ShikaTema? We haven't seem them in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, and it's possible that the plot idea is owned by my sister...

**SUMMARY: **Temari has a problem. A problem involving Shikamaru Nara.

.

.

* * *

.

**Title: Growing Pains**

**Word Count: 150**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari**

Temari had a problem. A problem she needed to eradicate.

Her problem was Shikamaru Nara.

Every time she saw him, he was taller than the last. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem; he was _too_ tall. Due to his continual growth he was beginning to _tower_ over her.

That was a prospect she didn't like.

The only male allowed to tower over Temari was Kankuro. He'd been taller than her for as long as she could remember. It was normal.

But Shikamaru on the other hand... Temari concluded something had to be done.

So, to eradicate her problem, the next time she saw him, she whipped out her fan and wacked him over the head with it...hard. All with the purpose to shrink him back down to size.

And who knows, she might even kill off a few brain cells and narrow his IQ in the process.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Because I've been gone for so long I need another ego booster. So please review!**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	14. The Way of the Inuzuka: Inuzuka Clan

********************

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated anything, so hopefully you like it.

******DISCLAIMER**: Although I may love this clan I don't actually own it.

**SUMMARY**: Normal men don't go for Inuzuka ladies, all Inuzuka men said so.

* * *

**Title: The Way of the Inuzuka**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Inuzuka clan**

Normal men never go for Inuzuka ladies.

That was something all Inuzuka males agreed on.

Inuzuka women are dominating, bossy, overbearing, tenacious, disagreeable and most often _extremely_ high maintenance. They know what they want, the way they want it, and when they want it. No questions asked.

Which is why it takes very uncharacteristic and tolerating men to even go for them, let alone keep them. They wouldn't stand a chance without a strong backbone.

Nearly all men in the Inuzuka clan agreed they could never take one as a partner. It was hard enough living with them as relatives.

* * *

**God Bless**

**ARC**


	15. The Sound of an Angels Song: Kiba, Ino

**SUMMARY: **Light and fluffy Christmas drabble. It's a well known fact Ino can't sing. But for some reason she doesn't sound so bad right now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own the characters or the song.

**

* * *

**

**Title: The Sound of an Angels Song**

**Word Count: 100**

**Characters: Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino**

"Angels we have heard on high, swiftly singing o'er the plains..." Ino sang joyously at the top of her lungs.

Kiba slapped his hands against his ears reflexively, managing to block out most of the next two lines, before discovering the noise she was making wasn't actually horrible compared to usual.

"Hey, that doesn't sound half bad." Kiba exclaimed.

"That's because it's a Christmas carol," she explained, "Everyone can sing Christmas carols. God designed them that way; not to discriminate between good singers and bad singers." She started to skip away, continuing to sing to herself as she went. "Glo-ooo-ooo-oooria."

* * *

**A/N: I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

**God Bless**

**ARC**


End file.
